Zodiac
The Zodiacs(十二支;Jūnishi) is the title given to twelve individuals who have received a mark of knighthood from one of the residing youkai leaders from each side of Japan, serving as they 'eyes and ears' from their areas. Receiving the titles of one of the twelve animals of the chinese zodiac, each of every one of them carries a brand that marks them as servants, bodyguards and trustful knights of their respective leaders. After the death of the previous one and the refusal of Elizabeth White. Takumi Higurashi becomes the Snake Zodiac of the Kyoto Youkai Faction. Overview The Zodiacs are a group of 12 powerful but mostly human individuals under the command of the respective Youkai Leader in certain parts of Japan of strong supernatural activity. Chosen and given their titles by the leaders themselves, the Zodiacs have several tasks to accomplish, but mostly the protection and survaillance of their respective area, enganging in combat against stray Youkais or territorial battles against other Factions. If a member is killed or goes M.I.A., new members are chosen by the leader in order to take their places, with the exception of the Rat, which must be chosen by the other members of the surviving Zodiacs. With a few exceptions, most Zodiacs are Sacred Gear users, and their power level is on par with a middle-class devil. Naturally, the zodiacs can be chosen to participate in Rating Games in the Underworld by the strict order of their leaders, the head of the zodiacs themselves, usually the Rat, serving as the King. Members The Zodiacs are 12 powerful mostly human individuals given their title by the Leader of their respective Youkai Faction. Therefore, there is at most 96 members spread all over Japan according to Ryuuji. The Protagonist Takumi Higurashi is the Snake of the Kyoto Faction under the command of residing Fox Spirit of Kyoto and Youkai Leader Yasaka. Yasaka's Zodiac The Zodiacs chosen by the Fox Spirit and the Leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction Yasaka, which spreads all over the Kansai Region. Former Members Members who are either dead or Missing in Action: Trivia * Idea based on the original Zodiac Hunters from the Hunter x Hunter series. * Just like all the characters in Twice Critical, The zodiacs are named after animals. Specifically, they are named after their respective codename animals: ** Nezu's name is based on "Nezumi"(鼠), which means "Rat"; ** Souchirou's surname, Yagyuu, is a Play on words on "Gyuu"(牛), which means "ox/bull"; ** Taiga's name is the homophone for the english words for "tiger"(タイガー; Taigā) ** Kokichi's surname, "Usaida"(兎田) has the ideogram from "Rabbit"(兎; usagi) in it; ** Ryuuji's name(龍児) means "Son of dragon";'' '' ** Takumi's name(拓巳) has the ideogram for "Snake"(巳; Hebi) in it. Moreover, his surname "Higurashi" can be written as "茅蜩", which means "Evening cicada"; ** Tenma's name(天馬) means "Heavenly Horse"; ** Miyu's Name(未夢) means "Dream lamb"; ** Masaru's name is a play on words with "Saru"(猿), which means "monkey"; ** Chidori's name(千鳥) means "A thousand birds"; ** Hatsumomo's surname, Inui, is a homophone to "Inu"(犬), which means "Dog"; ** Arata's surname, "Inomata"(猪又) has the ideogram for "Boar"(猪) in it; ** Koutarou's name(虎太郎) has the ideogram for "Tiger"(虎) in it. ** Iwao's surname, Hebihara(蛇原) means "Field of serpents". Category:Fanon Organizations